Just one bite!
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Hiei wants some ice cream before dinner, Kurama won't let him have any! Mild Language.


A.N. This is just a little One-Shot I thought of that would be cute! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho

**Thank you to all those who review this story!**

XXXX

Hiei's stomach growled angrily up at him and he let out a sigh. He tried to pay attention to the colored box…really he did. But it was just so hard. He could smell the delicious Monjayaki cooking and was just itching with hunger.

Hiei looked around and then, quick as a flash, flitted into the kitchen. He snuck a glance over in the room attached to the kitchen, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Kurama's back was to him.

Hiei smirked and walked silently, and slowly over towards the fridge. If Kurama wasn't going to hurry up and finishing cooking, then Hiei would have to take matters into his own hands and get a snack.

Hiei kept glancing over his shoulder, making sure that Kurama never turned around and caught him.

So far so good….just a few more feet…

Hiei reached the fridge, he reached up and gently pulled the door open, thankful that it opened it silently.

He reached in, grabbing the container of sweet snow, he looked behind him and nearly grinned when he saw Kurama was working hard to get a stain out of one of his shirts, his back to him.

Hiei smirked and shut the freezer silently, he nearly tiptoed over to the silver ware that was resting in the strainer and plucked out a spoon.

He silently flitted into the living room, the rustle of his cloak covered up by the TV and dryer in the background.

Plopping down on the couch, he popped open the lid, nearly giddy at his accomplishment. Right as he was about to dig the spoon in a slender hand came out and snatched the container from him.

"Hey!" Hiei stood up, angry as Kurama smirked and plucked up the lid, he snapped it back into place.

"Thought you were a clever demon, didn't you?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hn. How did you find out?" Hiei nearly pouted, he wanted his snack! He was hungry. His stomach rumbled in agreement.

"Simple." Kurama said, turning and walking towards the kitchen, he turned and flashed a wink. "My plants were keeping guard on the window sill. I knew you were gonna try to get your ice cream before dinner."

"Hn! I'm hungry!" Hiei complained following Kurama. "Let me just have one bite damn it!" Hiei jumped on Kurama's back, and started wrestling him for the ice cream.

"No! Get off me Hiei! Dinner is almost ready! You'll get your food then!" Kurama said, and tried flipping Hiei off of his back, but Hiei was stubborn and held onto Kurama's neck.

"Just one bite!" Hiei said, grabbing ahold of the ice cream.

"I said no!" Kurama said, "Is my cooking that bad?" Kurama said, trying to trick Hiei into giving up.

"You know damn well that I love your cooking!" Hiei said, "I'm just starving! I haven't had a bite to eat all day fox! And the way that food is cooking, I'll pass out from hunger before I get to eat!"

"You'll live you little demon! Let me go!" Kurama said and then Hiei got a purely wicked smirk on his face and jumped, did a flip and landed in front of Kurama.

Hiei flashed an evil grin and then grabbed Kurama by a forelock and jerked him down and kissed him passionately. Kurama's eyes widened in surprised, then the moaned softly, he dropped the ice cream and wrapped his arms around Hiei and kissed him back, leaving them both seeing stars.

When they broke off, they were both panting. Hiei then grinned wickedly, he swept down and grabbed the ice cream and flitted off into their bedroom.

"HIEI! YOU EVIL LITTLE BRAT! GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THAT ICE CREAM!" Kurama yelled and raced after the demon, he broke down the door.

Hiei had managed to pry off the lid and was about to take bite, Kurama tackled him and stole the ice cream back.

"Kurama!" Hiei snarled, "That's it!" He snatched the container back, and scooped out a handful of the softened vanilla ice cream and threw it into the fox's face.

Kurama's face held a look of pure horror as the sticky liquid dripped down his face, onto his nice, clean clothes.

Hiei smirked triumphantly, then his smirk slipped from his face as Kurama stood up and glared down at him. "You think that's funny?" Kurama said, anger etched into his tone.

Hiei gulped, and tried to hold up a confident air. "I think so." He said, smirking weakly.

Kurama gave a truly wicked smile and reached down, he plucked the container out of Hiei's hands. "Oh, look at that. It's really melted now." Kurama said eyeing it.

Before Hiei could react, Kurama tipped the entire container over Hiei's head and then dropped the container on top of his hair.

Hiei sat there, frozen as the ice cream ran down him in streams. He looked up at the fox and stood up, knocking the container off of his head.

"You'd better run Kurama. Because when I catch you, there will be hell to pay." Hiei said, stalking forward.

For the rest of the night, the neighbors heard all sorts of yelling coming from the house.

XXX

A.N. What did ya think? I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
